


One Last Present

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Smut, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Semi-public spanking, Shopping Malls, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Mitch brings Finn along for a day together and a bit of last-minute gift-buying. But when Finn doesn't appreciate the time spent together, Mitch decides he needs to sort the teenager's behavior there and then.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Good Neighbour AU





	One Last Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> _AU: The Good Nieghbour_
> 
> So this was what my trash bro Mue suggested as a ' _silly little idea_ ' which he didn't expect for me to decide to bring to life as a seasonal spanking story! I also got inspired to use an outfit that my friend eemamminy had sketched for Finn in a Christmas card exchange we did. Finn looked so cute in a fashionable hoodie, wooly hat, and cup of coffee that I just had to use it. As usual, Finn is being his immature self as teenagers do and getting on Mitch's bad side with his behavior. A little bit of public-space spanking just for fun!

Everyone seeks to nail that perfect gift for a loved one at Christmas. And sometimes, that meant some last-minute shopping to score a good deal or find that ideal present. But that also came with dealing with the mad rush of people darting from shop to shop. That included queues at tills, arguments about who saw it first, and the prevailing chaos surrounding shopping malls and districts during the seasonal rush.

It was the one time of year Finn was happy he didn’t have to deal with. Even though he only had a temporary job working in a coffee house, this year, he had prioritized his savings to make sure he could get his gifts early. Not too early that there was a risk the receiver might buy what he got them before Christmas arrived and make his present redundant, but early enough to be confident in his choice.

What also helped was online shopping. From the comfort of his bedroom, Finn had picked out, ordered, and received what he wanted to give his friends and family. Wrapped and dished out already, he was well ahead of Christmas Day in his gift-giving. 

So to find himself standing outside a mall department store, sipping a half-full Starbucks that had started to cool faster than he hoped, swiping through social media accounts while he waited, was not what he had planned for the day before Christmas Eve. Because this year, Finn had a boyfriend.

“You ready?” Mitch said as he gave Finn a nudge, bringing the teen out of his social media hole. “By the way, did I tell you that you look cute in that?” the older man added as he ran an affection hand down Finn’s arm. 

The compliment was aimed at the three-toned hooded sweatshirt he was wearing, dark navy blue at the base, a light grey in the middle, and a soft turquoise on top, the line shaping into a V on his chest. The drawstrings were a dark grey that stood out in contrast to the hoodie’s lighter top portion. 

One of his best friends, Matthieu, had given it to him as a gift when the older boy had started working at a fashion outlet, citing it was old stock. However, Finn was sure he had seen it on the racks in stores and questioned how Matthieu came across it and if he had _genuinely_ purchased it. It had a high brand label on it, but Finn wasn’t going to turn down the hoodie. It did keep him warm, and it had quickly become one of his favorites to wear in the colder snaps of winter. It had nothing to do with that high school crush he had on Matthieu at the time. At least he told himself that.

“That’s the second time today,” Finn responded, almost rolling his eyes at Mitch. He could see through the man’s ploy of trying to cheer him up. Finn had already made it vocal that he wanted to go home out of the hustle and bustle. It had so far been about two hours of wandering around shops, Mitch aimlessly roaming through isles looking for some perfect gift for a friend who had helped him out so much when the man had first arrived, and supposedly with helping him open up to Finn.

“You can take another compliment then, hon,” Mitch added with a forced smile on his face. “I know I said this wouldn’t take long, but I just want to get it right. This is an old buddy of mine, so I want to get him something that really shows I appreciate what he’s done for me. For _us_.”

“ _You_. I’ve never met the guy,” Finn retaliated, a little snappy.

“I know that, but you know what I mean. You know how things were in the beginning with us _—I mean_ , me.”

Finn gave the older man a glare, unimpressed with the hole Mitch was starting to dig around himself. He took a long suck through the straw of his coffee to stop him from barking something back he’d likely regret. “I get it. He’s important to you. Let’s just hurry up and get things over with.”

“Don’t be like that, hon,” Mitch implored, his tone soft, but his expression showing his patience with the youth was breaking. “A couple of more shops and...” the man took a moment to think as he brushed his long hair away from his face before stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets and shrugging. “I’ll get him a gift card or something.”

“Can’t you just do that now?” the teenager grumbled. He had already made the suggestion before the trip out that Mitch should simply look online, but the man was determined to instead look for something he can touch and decided that guess through a digital picture. 

“Finn! For-” Mitch bit his tongue, catching himself. “Just a little longer. Do this for me, okay?”

“ _Fine_ ,” the boy groaned as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, the Starbucks cup nearly empty, drinking most of his coffee unconsciously as he tried to deal with the awkward conversation. He dodged through the barrage of shoppers towards a trash can, tossing the cup in before attempting the same journey back, bumping into someone as he did, apologizing through his teeth before finally making it back to Mitch. “Can we go now?”

Mitch’s brows furrowed in frustration. “You make it sound like...” He shook his head as he abandoned that comment. “No. Nevermind. Let’s go.”

Taking the lead, Mitch walked ahead while Finn followed a step or two behind, checking his phone here and there while trying to swerve any shopping heading in his direction. With the mall being as busy as it was, people were walking through any way they could. There was no order, no structure. He wasn’t the only one who felt stressed and agitated, with fellow shoppers around him complaining about how busy things were. 

‘ _I hate this.’_

He wasn’t bothered by crowds or such. He could go to stand in a queue for a movie, go to a music concert, hang out in a crowded park in the middle of summer. It was more the frustration that he could be doing something _better_ or _fun_ than having to plot a course through a sea of people to the next store Mitch wanted to go to. When Mitch dipped through towards a music store, Finn tried to follow, tripping over a woman’s feet and nearly going headfirst into a young teenage couple.

“Shit, sorry!”

Stumbling the last couple of steps without managing to upset anyone, Finn found his footing at the store entrance, brushing himself down without thinking, trying to regain his composure. He glanced once to his left, then to his right, mouth slightly ajar as his thoughts rattled around in his head.

‘ _What the fuck is up with me?_ ’

There was a feeling of both agitation and anxiety fluttering around in his tummy like butterflies. He recognized it, even when he was bickering with Mitch about visiting nearly every store in the mall. He was pretty sure it was just the stress from so many people moving around and making it hard to get to each shop without being pushed, bumped, and even at one point, rammed in the shoulder all afternoon. 

‘ _I should appreciate that he even wants me around at this time of year._ ’

As cynical as the thought sounded, it was meant to be positive. The fact that Mitch had managed to work out whatever crap he had going on in his life to agree to date Finn was everything the teen had wanted. Yet now, here he was, getting grumpy over something important to his older boyfriend. And that Mitch and asked him to even accompany him was a testament to wanting to have Finn around.

Giving himself an internal pep talk and telling himself to grow up, Finn made his way into the store in search of the older man. People crowded the tills, queuing with their purchases, the lines leading at least halfway down the length of the shop. Sliding through where he could, Finn kept his eyes peeled for the sight of Mitch. He tried the vinyl section first of all, but he realized that was more Mitch’s thing. He had no idea what this Gerry guy liked, so he could be anywhere.

“Finn!”

Turning to look in the direction of where the voice had come from, he saw Mitch standing towards the shop entrance where Finn had just come from, waving for him to go back. When he stopped, the person behind him had kept moving, crashing into him and sending him tumbling towards a girl who was trying her best not to get crushed in the crowd. 

“This is fucking nuts!”

His expletive statement garnered a few looks in his direction, some feeling his frustration while others throwing daggers at him as if he was the one causing the trouble. So when he returned back the way he came, this time not being as careful in slipping through as the youth rushed to the front of the shop, he drowned out any complaints aimed at him by swearing over and over in his head. 

“Find anything?” Finn asked as he finally reached Mitch, trying his best not to lose his cool.

“In that?” Mitch asked as he widened his eyes, looking at the small heaving space. “There’s no way I’m trying my luck to look in there!”

“Then...” Finn started, a little bewildered. “Then where... what...”

Holding up his phone, Mitch showed Finn the shop’s website and displayed a completed purchase page. “I’ve just bought him something online. Told him it will come late, and that’d make it up to him. I wasn’t chancing that queue.”

“You fucking kidding me?”

“Finn, for Christ’s sake!” This time, Mitch completed his early statement, not managing to catch his tongue. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“This!” the young man confessed, throwing his arms up in desperation. “There’s too many god-damn people! And after all of our trekking through shop after shop, you buy something you could have done at home?”

“I wasn’t sure what I wanted to get him,” Mitch responded, trying to reason. “I wanted to go out and look to see if it would help. _And_ I was trying to spend some time with you. That only fell through since the coffee shop was packed out.”

“We could have gone to a drive-through or something!”

“Why are you acting like such an ungrateful brat?” Mitch pinched his nose as he shook his head. “No. Stupid question. This is just typical of _fucking_ teenagers.”

“What’s that mean?” Finn snapped.

“You’ve done nothing but moan and complain since we got here. And now, you’re just being selfish. This was supposed to be a nice day out for us, to spend time together at the seasonal period doing things couples _fucking_ do.” As he finished the words, Mitch took a deep breath, looking as he was trying to calm himself down, having lost his patience with Finn. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

Huffing, Finn crossed his arms, not responded. In response, Mitch placed his arm on Finn’s back and guided the young man forward in front of him. He made Finn the lead, guiding him from behind through the crowd with his hands affectionately sitting on the boy’s shoulders, giving little massages to try and calm the youth down.

When they came to an opening to the stairs exiting to the parking lot, Mitch used his arms to direct Finn in the direction, helping him navigate over to the doors without any bumps or accidents. Once through, Mitch let go of Finn’s shoulders, pressing the button to call the elevator. 

The two of them stood in silence, Finn chancing a glance or two but not making any direct eye contact. A build-up of stubborn guilt wove through his emotions as he wanted to apologize for his behavior while being pissed at Mitch, dragging them around to just buy something online in the end. It was silly, but the teen couldn’t shake the feelings as they stepped into the lift, standing at opposite ends away from each other. 

When the elevator doors opened, Mitch stepped out first, with Finn following a few steps behind, hands stuffed into the pockets of the hoodie. He could see his own breath as he walked behind Mitch, the cold air flowing through the lanes as it whistled around the structure. The chill nipped at his chin, making Finn venture his hands out from the warmth of his pockets, tugging the collar of his hoodie up over his mouth.

“You know,” Mitch started, breaking the silence as he turned to face Finn. “I was hoping for more of a nice day out. Something we could do as a couple since it’s our first Christmas. As a _couple_.” He emphasized couple the second time he said it, which irked Finn.

“We went out together, didn’t we? Just it was a waste of time since you ended up doing what I told you to do in the first place.” The comment was snarky. He was trying to hold back, but Finn couldn’t help but feel irritated at the wasted day. With two days until Christmas, if Mitch wanted to do some activity together, he could have picked something better than going last-minute Christmas shopping.

“And that’s the problem right there,” Mitch said as he pointed a disgruntled finger at his teenage boyfriend. “That shitty attitude of yours. You act like an ungrateful brat. Sometimes I can let it slide because you’re eighteen, but sometimes it gets on my nerves at how insensitive you are!”

“I don’t have an attitude. I’m just _fucking_ bored!”

Mitch was slightly taken aback by Finn’s outburst, a little winded at how bratty the teen was behaving, but neither was he prepared to put up with it. Instead, he turned on his heel and headed towards the car, knowing that the youth would follow him regardless. He didn’t look back or acknowledge the boy, but he could hear his footsteps following close behind.

Reaching the bay, Mitch took note of his surroundings around the space around the car. The plot’s on either side were vacant. He had picked the bays towards the higher part of the complex as he knew most people preferred to park lower and use the excuse of it being a less distance to getting out. It also meant there was more privacy towards the higher floors as fewer people parked.

There was no way Mitch could comfortably drive home in the state he was in. Finn had wound him up with his stand-offish behavior, which left him feeling the need to deal with it now. As he unlocked the door, he turned and pointed sternly at the teen.

“You stay there.”

The ire expression that shot onto Finn’s face spoke volumes to Mitch. The teen wasn’t showing any sign of apologizing for his behavior. Even though Mitch had been apologetic for snapping, Finn continued his bratty nature, which wasn’t very forthcoming of the young man. It left Mitch no choice but to sort things out before they left. He had to sort this out, here and now.

Opening the driver’s door, he used the handle to adjust the seat forward as far as it could go. Once done, he then went to the passenger side to do the same, spotting the youth’s look of bewilderment at his actions through the window. Once done, he returned to where his young boyfriend stood, opened the back door, and looked over to Finn.

“Get in.”

“What the hell, Mitch?”

Mitch repeated the order in a firmer tone of voice. “ _Get. In._ ”

Though he wanted to question why he was being pressured into the car’s back seat, Finn did as he was told, moving past Mitch to climb into the vehicle. As he did, Mitch came in behind him, closing the door, confusing Finn further as he urged Finn towards the other door, the man sitting in the middle of the back seat.

“You need to sort your attitude, Finn.”

“Really?” Finn retaliated. “You going to lecture me here? Now?”

“No, I’m going to spank you.” Mitch flatly informed.

“In the car?!”

Mitch nodded. 

“No. No way.” The teen’s face morphed into a look of defiance as he stood his ground in the corner of the car. His mind filled with a burning fire as he clenched his fists, feeling humiliated that the man would even consider such a ridiculous punishment for a silly argument. “I’m fucking eighteen!”

“I know,” Mitch responded in a calm yet firm manner. “You said that last time I had to spank you, and you still act like a spoiled brat.”

He didn’t want it to become a habit, but this wouldn’t be the first time Mitch felt the need to discipline the teenager. As he had told Finn, he could let things slide from time to time, but when Finn just pushed too many of the wrong buttons, Mitch had to bring the young man back into line. He hoped that maybe he’d learn from his behavior, but given today’s show, it was evident Finn still hadn’t learned any lesson.

In a smooth motion, Mitch gestured for Finn to lay over his lap. “Over.”

“Dude, no! Someone might see!”

“Over, Finn.”

“Mitch, please!”

“Don’t make me do it myself.”

The last comment was enough to shut Finn up as the teen realized there was no way he was getting out of this. He could hear Mitch’s determination to see this through in his voice, his cold icy stare fastened onto Finn, waiting. Letting out a heavy sigh, the youth slowly shifted in the confined space, turning and laying himself over Mitch’s lap. It made sense now why the man had moved the seats forward, giving them as much room in the back as he could. 

There was caution and reluctance in Finn’s movements, but as soon as Mitch felt the boy was in a good position, he placed a hand on Finn’s waist, his arm resting against the young man’s back. He gave the upturned denim-clad rear a couple of warning taps with his other hand as Finn’s body settled into place.

“Can’t this have waited till we were back home?”

Finn’s groan about waiting on the spanking hit a sore spot in Mitch as he raised his hand enough to give the boy’s backside a swipe. He realized there wasn’t much room for a full swing, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

“If I did, would you have taken it seriously?” the older man said as he gave a couple of swats onto his boyfriend’s bottom. “This isn’t a joke, Finn! You’ve ruined what was supposed to be a day just for us to do something together. I could have gone on my own or, as you said, bought something online, but I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Truth be told, there was something he was hiding from Finn. For all the years Mitch was in his previous relationship with Mary, the two of them would do last-minute Christmas shopping together. It was a time they would use to bond, enjoy the festive mood, go out to any markets or stalls that might be on, and grab some not-so festive food as a treat. And he wanted to do that with the young student. But his stubborn attitude had ruined everything.

Finn buried his head into his arms, eyes staring at nothing as he felt each thwack land on his butt. The denim cushioned most of the blows, but enough of them were given for him to now feel a small discomfort. His body jerked lightly upon impact from the strength behind the smacks, but he knew all too well how this would go. And as expected, he felt Mitch’s hands go for the belt buckle on his jeans.

“Dude, come on, someone might see! Or hear!” 

The boy’s pleading didn’t phase Mitch in his proceedings as he managed to loosen the belt and pop open the buttons on Finn’s fly. Shoving the youth jeans down over his ass and down to his knees, he wanted to admire the cute canary-yellow Hollister boxer-briefs Finn was wearing, but the man’s focus was on teaching the boy a lesson.

“That’s the least of _your_ worries,” Mitch answered as he brought his hand down with a firm smack to Finn’s backside, the cotton-barrier likely doing little protection for the bare skin underneath. He felt the gentle adjustment in Finn’s posture, the boy wincing under the smack, satisfied the kid was feeling something. He delivered another slap, and another, alternating between both cheeks, his large hands covering a lot of area. 

There was some appreciation to Finn’s concerns about someone seeing or hearing. Mitch was pretty confident the car would swallow most of the sound from the spanking, but if someone was close enough to see or hear, they could get caught in the act. However, going back to his original assessment of parking high up and that there were plenty of empty bays, he didn’t let it deter him from swatting the youth’s ass. Keeping his wits about him and giving a casual glance around them would be good enough.

Having delivered at least two dozen smacks to Finn’s bottom, Mitch took a moment to peel up the leg of the young man’s underwear, inspecting the shading of redness on the bare skin. “Things could have gone a lot different if you had just apologized.”

“I did!” Finn answered back, though he wasn’t even sure himself if he had.

Smoothing the garment back down over Finn’s butt, Mitch shook his head before tightening his hold on Finn’s waist. “No. You didn’t. You just mouthed back like you always do. At no point did you say sorry.”

“Well, I’m sorry, alright?!”

Mitch furrowed his eyes as he looked at Finn, turning his head to look back at him. “You know that mean’s jack-shit.” As he finished his response, he rained ten hard quick swats down on Finn, feeling the teen wriggled in his hold. 

“I swear, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

The older man didn’t buy it. He knew when Finn was genuinely sorry and saying it to avoid any more trouble. And he wasn’t sorry yet. There was still a level of defiance in the kid that Mitch hadn’t broken through to yet that he went in for another ten firm hard smacks. When Finn’s hand darted back to protect himself, Mitch took hold of the offending limb and pinned it to the small of Finn’s back, barring him from interrupting his punishment.

“Cut the crap, Finn!”

“Fuck... Mitch... _ow_... it’s starting to sting...” Finn whined, wriggling under the man’s grip.

“It’s a spanking. What did you expect?” It was a rhetorical question, Mitch quickening the pace a little more, shortening the time between smacks. He didn’t get a response. Instead, the car filling with the sound of his hand meeting Finn’s rear and the boy’s faint grunts as he tried to not cry out.

Out the corner of his eyes, Mitch spotted people. A couple with a small child walking along the marked paving indicating where pedestrians could walk safely. He dropped his hands, soothing it over Finn’s butt, feeling the soft warmth through the delicate cotton underwear. He kept his eye on them, noticing that the couple’s attention was mostly on the child and hadn’t seemed to witness anything untoward in Mitch’s car.

“This is so dumb...” Finn mumbled quietly, grabbing Mitch’s attention for a second, the man landing a loud, hard, firm smack to the teen’s bottom without thinking. There was a hushed yelp from Finn, but he quickly shut up, keeping himself quiet in case they caught any attention.

As soon as the family were in the car and driven off, Mitch let out a relieved sigh before turning his full attention back to the boy over his lap. Finn’s last quip made Mitch realize it was time for the teen’s underwear to be removed since he was still acting like a cocky brat. Slipping his fingers under the waistband, the older man tugged the cotton boxer-briefs down, revealing the patchy pink skin underneath. But as he pulled, Finn’s pinned arm broke free and snatched the waistband to stop Mitch.

“Mitch, I said I was sorry! Can’t we do this at home? I swear, I won’t complain. You can do whatever just... please, not here?”

Taking hold of Finn’s wrist, Mitch pulled the arm back until he secured it back against Finn’s back before he used the other to drag the youth’s underwear down to his knees. Even though he heard a dash of sincerity in Finn’s tone as he tried to strike a bargain, Mitch was not satisfied enough to let things go as they were. “No. We’re getting this over with now.”

“But, Mitch, I-”

Before Finn could get any more words out, Mitch pressed on with his task, delivering the next dozen or so spanks to Finn’s rear in firm yet calculated smacks, even-paced between each consecutive strike. As he bounced from cheek to cheek, Mitch watched the kid wriggle underneath his hold, trying to break free, trying to avoid the spanks the mand delivered to his bare, reddening bottom. When finished with the first dozen, he went straight into the next set, then the third without a break. The whimpering for Finn was audible enough for Mitch to know that the message would be getting across. 

“I’m disappointed, Finn. I know you think I’m being harsh, but this is long overdue. You could have simply apologized, but you were too stubborn. And now you’ve got your pants at your ankles. I hope this will make you think before you speak next time.” As Mitch gave his verbal telling off, he continued the rhythmic smacking from left to right, covering most of Finn’s backside, including sit spots so the lad would feel the sting on the journey home.

"I’m sorry, I am, I’m... _ah_! I’m _sorry_ , Mitch!” Though Finn writhed over Mitch’s lap, he couldn’t continue the onslaught of smacks that landed on his heated cheeks, his backside feeling that it had been set alight within the muscle. He couldn’t see it, but he was positively sure it was probably beet red by now from the number of swats Mitch had delivered. 

“That’s all I wanted,” Mitch respond, tone softening though the strength in his smacks remained the same. “Once we’re done here, we’ll head home.” There was a teary verbal nod from Finn before Mitch wrapped up with a couple of hard, firm spanks. He took a moment to look at the light shade of red in his own hand, the skin stinging slightly, knowing all too well that the teen’s butt would be smarting a lot more than what Mitch felt.

Helping Finn off his lap, the older man slide across to the car door, exiting back into the cold air. He could see the young student placing his hot butt against the cool leather, which must have been a small blessing at how warm it was. His ears caught the attention of another couple coming out from the elevator, his eyes darting to see where they were going. 

With the car door open, Finn heard the voices of people coming as he scrambled to pull his underwear and jeans back up. As much as the cool leather helped soothe his scorching backside, there is a sense of dread if someone were to catch him in this potion, even though he very much doubted anyone was going to come and peer in the car window unexpectedly.

As Mitch readjusted the driver’s seat, he looked into the back to see Finn pulling his jeans over the Hollister boxers, the pouch getting caught on his pants as he tucked himself in and buttoned up. It made him smirk, finding the youth’s rushed flustering adorable. “Once you’re dressed, you can come back in the front.”

‘I’m _not a child!_ ’ Finn wanted to bark the response back, but his hot, sore bottom was enough to convince him to keep his comment to himself. Leaning over through the middle of the two front seats, Finn adjusted the chair on the passenger side before squeezing through the gap and slotted himself into the seat. He saw the surprised expression on Mitch’s face.

“It’s a car, not a climbing frame!” Mitch spat.

“Dude, chill!” Finn retaliated.

“Couldn’t you have... no... I’m not going to question it,” Mitch added, shaking his head as he turned the engine on. “I might just have to spank you when we get home.”

“Don’t you think I’ve had enough?”

As Mitch pulled out of the bay, there was silence between them, his attention set on the space behind the car as he reversed. Finn sat on his phone, looking at some social media page, but Mitch was too busy to care what. Taking each turn slow, he drove them down to the base of the complex before pulling out the ticket he had received on entry, a little disappointed at the time he had paid for versus the time they were leaving.

“I’m sorry I ruined the day.”

Gaze shifting from the ticket machine to the teenager next to him, Mitch spotted the change of heart in Finn. He could see Finn had moved down the seat slightly as not to put all his weight onto his roasted buttocks, but there was remorse in the boy’s tone of voice.

Reaching over, Mitch gave Finn’s head a gentle pat, sliding down to the young man’s neck and rubbing it soothingly. “I appreciate the apology. I hope you’ve taken something away from it, though.” 

“Yeah...” Finn answered in a quiet voice.

As the barrier raised for them to leave, Mitch patted the wheel. “Since you at least apologized, though late,” Mitch started as he looked for a safe opening to enter the road, “We can grab something from one of the drive-thrus to make up for today. One last present, I guess.” He looked for a moment at Finn, beaming a smile before looking back at the road. “Let’s just not have a repeat of today, okay?”

As they pulled out into the road, Finn wriggled slightly on the seat to try and not put too much pressure on his ass as he ran Mitch’s words through his head. Hopefully, the man wouldn’t be keeping his word on another spanking when they got home. 

‘ _I don’t think my butt could take another one!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
